Phenolphthalein polycarbonate resins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,036 granted to Howe. These resins are notably tough and rigid and have high melting points. While this is desirable for many uses, the resins of the aforesaid patent are not easily processed. It is this problem to which this invention is directed.